


Fifteen Seconds Later

by meowloudly15



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, But that doesn't happen, Comic Violence, Crimefighting awesomeness! :D, Death, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This is more like laying the groundwork, Violence, Well technically it's a shipping fic, as always, cut-off cursing, what is it with teenagers and angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowloudly15/pseuds/meowloudly15
Summary: Fifteen seconds after the end of "Incredibles 2", Violet now has to battle bad guys and manage a wide variety of differing emotions, all before she has to get back to the movie theater. One-shot. Voydlet (VioletxVoyd). Rated T for violence, death, and your typical teenage angst.





	Fifteen Seconds Later

**Author's Note:**

> Ah CRUD! I completely forgot to move this fic from FFN to here! Augh, I feel like an idiot!
> 
> Well, anyway, here, take this story. My original author's notes are preserved for posterity in the body of the work. Hope you like it!
> 
> PLEASE TAKE NOTE: Voyd is a minor. In my headcanon at the very least.

**A/N: I visit this site waaaaaay too much. I had just finished watching _The Incredibles 2_ when I got the idea for this story. I feel vaguely ashamed of myself.**

**DANG IT! Some Spanish writer guy beat me to it! I wanted to be the first writer of a Voydlet fic! Eh. Oh well. I'm sure I'll think up some other stupid crack pairing at some point.**

**DISCLAIMER: _The Incredibles_ and all related characters do not belong to me.**

**I'm trying a different sort of thing with this story's style, so here are the altered style guidelines:**

**Bolded messages are author's notes.**

**Messages in italics with quotes around them are from the police scanner.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just her luck.

Violet was about to go on a date, FINALLY, with the boy on whom she had had a crush for the past several months: Tony. (Even thinking the name still sent electric tingles shooting down her spine and coloured the world just a little bit rosier.) Now, she was racing AWAY from the movie theatre, dressed in some stupid stretchy costume (she still didn't get why she couldn't just wear street clothes; they were more comfortable and less attention-grabbing, after all) and chasing after some dudes with guns in a car, leaving Tony in the lurch and confused as all heck back at the theatre.

But hey, duty calls, right? Anyways, she was sure she'd be back in time for the previews. And she had been complaining about things getting a bit dull in the city since the Underminer had finally been captured about a week ago. She supposed she deserved that bit of karma.

Violet finished changing, ready for action. She listened intently to the police scanner.

_"...on the run, heavily armed, looks like they got some sort of explosives with them, too._

_"I see some super already after the other car. Can't tell who, though; the car windows're tinted too dark._

_"Yeah, yeah, don't rely on them too much. Backup is heading your way now."_

Violet realised that there were two cars which the police were following. She must be after one of them; she couldn't see any other speeding vehicles besides the police cruiser directly ahead of them.

Violet's dad - Mr. Incredible, she had to keep reminding herself to call him - said, "Incredibile, autopilot. Follow the hostile car." He turned to Elasti-mom - uh, Elastigirl - and said, "I'm gonna go in and attack. Keep the kids safe. If I need help, I'll signal. This should be pretty easy." Elastigirl merely nodded, knowing that Mr. Incredible just wanted another chance to prove his mettle.

For her sake, Violet hoped the job would be easy, too. It was just some sort of gang; nothing too supervillain-y about that, right?

Mr. Incredible pressed the EJECT button on his armrest, crossed his arms over his chest, and rocketed upwards out of the car, landing lightly (well, as lightly as he possibly could) on top of the police cruiser. He sprang to an overhanging street sign, swung around it, and flew through the air, crushing the roof of the runaway car. It swerved down a back alley, and they vanished from sight. The police cruiser followed it.

_"We got a super after this one, too._

_"Follow them._

_"Already on it."_

"Mom, what do we get to do?" asked Dash, who had been jittering back and forth in his seat out of excitement ever since he saw the speeding car.

Elastigirl, who had taken the wheel and was steering the car in a different direction, replied, "You're coming with me; we're going to find and stop the other car. Violet, you're going to take care of Jack-Jack." Jack-Jack gurgled gleefully at the sound of his name.

Violet groaned. Although she had only been doing super stuff for the past couple of weeks, she still felt like she was stuck with Jack-Jack-sitting duty every time they entered the field. "Come ON, Mom! Can't I do something useful for once?"

Violet heard a loud CLANK and winced as a hubcap caromed off the side of the Incredibile. It looked like Dad was causing major property damage as per usual.

Elastigirl replied, "You're staying here. This shouldn't be too tough a job, and you do have to look your best for your date, right?" She winked.

Violet rolled her eyes: not an incredibly easy task, considering that she was wearing an eyemask. But she'd had had plenty of practice. "Fine."

Her mother motioned to her brother, who slid open the moonroof and clambered out of the car. As he left, he called back, "Have fun, sis!" Elastigirl followed after him.

Violet sighed and kicked up her feet as the Incredibile cruised along the main road.

_"There is a third car, I repeat, a third car. And there's supers after that one now._

_"Good. Follow them."_

Violet was confused. A third car? Then who was the super after the first one?

The cops were probably mistaken.

Anyways, she had to help out. She climbed into the driver's seat and took the wheel.

There was only one problem: Violet had never driven before.

She yanked the wheel to the left, clipping a street lamp as she skidded around the corner on two wheels, on the lookout for any runaway cars or unfamiliar supers. A Volkswagen Beetle honked at her. She pressed down the gas pedal with her right foot, quickly gaining speed.

_"Car is now parked halfway down Third Avenue."_

Violet scanned the street signs, looking for Third Avenue, as she rocketed down Broad Street. Maybe that was the third car. Maybe not.

She would prove that she was better than a living stroller for Jack-Jack.

She thought back to the movie and to Tony. Violet hoped he wasn't mad at her for running off just before entering the theater. She hoped the previews still hadn't come up yet.

Jack-Jack babbled from the back seat.

As Violet looked down at her watch to check the time, a car, carrying several armed men, materialised in front of her, swerving crazily. She yelled, cranked the wheel to the right as far as she could, and slammed on the brakes with her left foot, neglecting to remove her right foot from the gas. A horrible screeching sound emitted from the Incredibile's tires, and she clapped her hands over her ears. The car, which had been turning away from the armed car, changed trajectory to head straight at a young woman in a green and blue bodysuit with electric blue hair. The woman hollered and thrust her hands out, generating a large black portal in front of her. Violet flinched as the car sped through and landed on top of a building, crashing into a water tower. She barely managed to generate a force field above the Incredibile before several thousand gallons of water and shards of steel smashed down on top of her and Jack-Jack.

Violet muttered to herself, "I am the worst babysitter in the entire freaking world."

She opened the door, stepped out, and nearly fell off of the roof. Violet yelled and clutched at the door, dangling roughly twenty-five storeys above the ground.

The woman, whom Violet recognised from the stint with the Screenslaver - what was her name again? - called up, "Aw jeez! I'm so sorry! Here, jump down." She was visibly cringing.

Violet looked at her for a second in bewilderment, then remembered that the lady was Voyd, a super who could produce tesseracts at will; she could basically teleport objects through space to wherever she wanted them to go. She nodded and turned to Jack-Jack. "Stay here," she warned her baby brother, and let go of the door. Voyd generated a portal under her feet, and Violet landed next to her, safe and sound.

"Sorry about sending that car at you," Violet said, instinctively generating a force field between her and the men who were hopping out of the car and shooting at them.

Voyd replied, "It's fine. Sorry about sending you into a water tower."

"Not a problem. How about we take these baddies down?"

Voyd grinned. "I'm all for it. Check this out."

Voyd generated a portal in front of the force field and its twin behind the bad guys' car, sending the bullets at the car. They smashed through the windshield, covering the seats in glass, struck the hood of the car, and tore through the tires. One bullet passed by the car and struck one of the gunmen in the back. He fell with a thud.

Voyd winced and closed the portals. "Oh jeez, I hope he's okay..."

All the men turned to look at their fallen comrade. Violet and Voyd exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should stick to just blocking bullets?" suggested Violet.

One of the men asked, "Guido?"

Violet realised that she was currently confronting the Italian mob.

The man lying on the ground twitched once, made a soft but horrific gurgling noise, then fell deadly silent.

Violet was so shocked that she lost control of her force field, which flickered out.

The man who had spoken screamed, "YOU KILLED GUIDO, YOU BI-"

His comment was drowned out by another mafia member, who had kept his cool much better than had the first one, shooting his pistol at the two supers.

Violet yelled and threw up her force field again, deflecting the bullet, which flew harmlessly through an open window. She heard a vase break and a cat screech.

Another mafia man turned to his comrades and said, concern threaded in his voice, "We oughta get out of here."

Voyd, who looked horrified, buried her head in her hands and started mumbling, "Oh my God I just killed a guy I mean I wasn't even trying and it just happened on accident but now those guys are mad and they're shooting at us and I don't know what to do since I don't wanna hurt any more guys but I gotta stop them from hurting more people since they have bombs and stuff and-"

Violet knew that if they were going to get out of this situation alive, she had to break Voyd of her funk. She'd be no help, otherwise. It's not just physical incapacitations that can limit someone's ability to fight properly.

Violet yanked Voyd off to the side. "Listen. Snap out of it."

"Huh?"

Seeing one of the men climb into the driver's seat of the car (to promptly leap back up, yelling in pain because of the broken glass scattered over the front seats), Violet conjured up a force field encircling both the car and the men. It was the largest field she had yet made, and it took her a lot of effort to maintain it, but she knew that she had to maintain it for her and Voyd's sake.

"Voyd, you're not gonna be able to help us stop the bad guys by just standing here and complaining about what went wrong! Don't dwell on the past! Just focus on getting stuff right in the present!"

Voyd looked up at Violet through her shock of blue hair. She looked timid and... horrified?

Violet thought back to the time when she was fighting Syndrome's goons on Nomanisan Island. She thought back to how she knocked a velocipod into a tree and how it exploded. She recalled how horrified she was herself when she realised that its pilot was dead. Villain or not, it was frightening to have actually killed a person. She understood all too well how Voyd felt.

Violet felt a flicker of pity and empathy pass through her.

The mob members' car revved and started forward, only to collide with the inside of the force field. The front tires, which had been riddled with holes from the bullets, tore off. One of the gang members swore in frustration. Violet gritted her teeth as she tried to maintain the force field's integrity.

Voyd finally sighed after what felt like an eternity, and her features hardened into a quote-unquote "game face". Violet could tell that Voyd was shoving her anxiety down inside her, for now at least. Doing nothing but watching people interact (while avoiding directly engaging with them socially) had made her pretty good at analysing others' emotions.

"All right. Let's take these guys down and try not to kill anyone else."

Violet nodded. "That's a deal. Okay. On three, I'm dropping the force field. When I do that, get that car out of here."

Voyd nodded, adopting an action pose.

"One.. two... three."

The car screeched against the ground as its wheels stopped tearing themselves apart on the pavement. It shot forward directly into Voyd's portal. The car exited several feet in the air and flew into an abandoned building. Voyd generated another portal beneath the falling rubble and rained the debris down on top of the gangsters, who covered their heads with their hands.

Violet turned invisible, snuck behind one man, and put him in a chokehold until he passed out. She stomped on his head (non-fatally) to make sure he remained out cold.

The other two men tried to run. Voyd said to Violet, "Watch this." She generated two portals on either side of herself and stuck her hands through. They exited through portals roughly level with the men's heads. The gangsters got clotheslined by Voyd's outstretched arms, falling to the ground.

Voyd pulled her arms back through and closed the portals. She grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so I was trying to knock their heads together, but I missed. I really have to practice more."

Violet replied, "You did fine. They're down, right?"

The two men whom Voyd knocked over started to regain their footing. Violet noticed and threw a force field at them, knocking them back down. She held them in place with the force field.

"Wait. Where's the other guy?" asked Voyd.

A bomb, a silver disc the size of a saucer with a flashing amber light in the middle, sailed from where the car had entered the abandoned building right towards the two superheroines.

"No no no no no!" exclaimed Violet. She was too frozen with fear to so much as flinch.

Voyd generated a portal in front of the bomb just before it hit them. It exited on the other side of the abandoned building, striking and adhering to it.

Violet only had just enough sense of mind to shield her and Voyd before the bomb exploded, blowing the top half of the building to smithereens. They watched in stunned silence from the safety of their shelter as the rubble rained down onto the streets.

The two supers exchanged glances. Voyd was visibly shaking.

Voyd eventually stammered, "I... I-I-I-I did that on purpose. I just k-killed him, and it wasn't an accident th-this time. The guy's now dead, a-and I did it. On purpose."

Violet rested a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Listen. You had no choice. That guy was gonna kill you. He was gonna kill both of us, if not for you. You... You did what you had to. And I think you did the right thing."

Voyd eventually looked up and met Violet's calm gaze (it surprised her how calm she was being). Voyd's eyes were full of fear and trauma, and she was breathing rapidly. She slowly began to calm down.

Violet eventually allowed the force field to dissipate, and they both got up, still looking at each other. It started getting kind of awkward.

Violet looked down the street, where she saw three small red-and-black-clad figures in the distance.

Voyd followed her gaze, then turned back to her and asked, "You won't tell them what happened, right?"

Violet smiled. "Don't worry."

Voyd smiled too, a bright and grateful smile.

"Oh, and, uh..." Violet stared at her feet, blushing slightly (for what reason, she didn't know). "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. Hey, that's what supers do."

Dash sprinted over to Violet, brimming (as always) with energy and excitement. "VIOLET! VIOLET! GUESS WHAT! DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID?" He stopped, remembering that Violet wasn't present when whatever he did happened. "Oh, right, you weren't there. But ANYWAYS! I DODGED A BULLET! I! DODGED! A! FLIPPING! BULLET! THAT'S SO TOTALLY WICKED! Right?"

Violet nodded. "I guess so. Hey, you know, I can BLOCK bullets."

"So? I can DODGE them! Like in Looney Tunes where the bullets just go around the characters? JUST LIKE THAT!" Dash was hopping up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

Violet gave Voyd a sidelong look. She mouthed, "Little brothers." Voyd nodded understandingly.

Violet's mom and dad finally reached her. Elastigirl stopped in her tracks, looked at her, then asked, "Where's Jack-Jack?"

Violet pointed to the car, which was still on top of the roof. Green laser beams were being fired out the windows; Violet had no clue who THAT could be.

Yeah, she's a horrible babysitter.

Oh man! She had to get back to Tony! She was also a horrible girl friend! Except that she wasn't even going steady with him yet! But hopefully, that would change after today! Why was Violet thinking everything in exclamation marks! Augh!

Voyd yelled, "Elastigirl! Hi! It's me! Voyd! You know? Remember?" She ran up to Violet's mom and proffered her hand.

Elastigirl shrugged her off and turned to Violet. "What did I tell you about watching the baby?"

Well, did she think Violet would forget her orders?

"Uh, but I had to help Voyd stop the bad guys!"

Elastigirl gave Voyd a meaningful look. (What it meant, Violet couldn't tell.) Voyd shrugged and said, "She was a good help. And I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that."

"It's fine, Voyd. I'm just glad you're both safe." She turned to survey the damage done to the building. "Did a bomb go off in there or something?"

Violet felt an electric tingle shoot down her spine.

She thought that that was weird; she hadn't even been thinking of Tony right then.

Well, maybe it was a delayed reaction.

Right now, it would probably be best to concentrate on thinking up a reasonable lie.

Violet replied, "Uh, I think there were explosives in the car or something. They must've gone off by accident when the car got in the building. I'm not sure really what happened."

Elastigirl nodded.

Success!

Violet looked at Voyd and shot her a discreet wink. Voyd smiled almost imperceptibly.

Mr. Incredible was busy handcuffing the three living bad guys. He reached the dead one, felt for a pulse, and looked up. "Uh, this guy's dead."

Voyd stared at the ground. "Yeah. That was my mistake. I tried to redirect the bullets at the car, and one of them hit the guy. I'm sorry."

Mr. Incredible nodded empathetically. "I understand. It was an accident, that's all. I guess you can't save all the people all the time. That was a hard lesson for me to learn, too."

Voyd smiled ruefully.

Elastigirl dusted her costume off with both hands impatiently. "Well, we've got a movie to catch, now, right?" She winked at Violet, who stared at her shoes and felt her face flush with embarrassment. Darn her parents.

Voyd looked startled for a second, then turned to Violet with a smirk. "Oh? Who are you going with?"

"Just some guy."

What was that microexpression on Voyd's face? Was that disappointment? She couldn't tell.

Elastigirl shot out a hand (more or less literally) and grabbed Violet's arm. She started dragging her towards the car.

Violet shook off her mother and said, "I get it! I get it! I'm coming! I'm just as excited as you are!"

Violet looked back at Voyd, who was still standing on the ground, looking fairly lost. Their eyes met briefly, and then Voyd shouted, "Wait!"

Elastigirl and Violet stopped in their tracks.

"Can... Can I, uh... Can I have you guyses phone number?" Voyd was now blushing slightly. "Uh, just to keep in touch and stuff?"

Elastigirl smiled at her warmly. "Sure, honey!" She took out a pen and scribbled it on a slip of paper, handing it to Voyd.

Voyd snatched the note and beamed. "Thanks so much!" She then ran off to an electric scooter parked a couple of blocks down the road.

Elastigirl turned to Violet. "She's such a nice girl."

Violet forced herself to meet her mother's gaze, still feeling... was conflicted the right word? She had no idea. A lot of things didn't make sense to her right now.

"Yeah, guess so," Violet finally replied.

She supposed that now would be a good time to change the subject.

"Uh, how are we going to get up to the car?"

Elastigirl looked up at the Incredibile, which remained on the roof. "Uh, I suppose we could..."

All of a sudden, the car was launched into the air, flipping end over end, until it landed with a loud CRUNCH on the pavement not ten feet away from them. Unsurprisingly, given its solid construction befitting the vehicle of choice of a superstrong super, it was unharmed, but the pavement certainly was not. Violet shielded herself and her mother from the spray of asphalt fragments.

"...wait for your father to pick up the car and hurl it to the ground not ten feet from where we were standing," Elastigirl finished, glaring at her husband, who had leaped down to the ground himself.

"Oh, relax! We didn't cause too much property damage! And besides, this road needed paving anyway! Now come on, we've got a movie to catch!" Mr. Incredible winked at Violet, who rolled her eyes, hating the way her family tried to play matchmaker with her and Tony. Well, she did suppose that it just meant that they loved her, but it was embarrassing all the same.

Well, that was odd. Violet didn't feel the same electric shudder she did normally upon thinking of Tony.

She supposed she needed a good distraction from her inner turmoil. And a movie was exactly the distraction she needed.

Violet and the rest of her family got into the car, and they sped off.

* * *

**I suppose some days you just can't get rid of a bomb. [rimshot]**

**Okay, so I didn't actually write Voyd and Violet being in a relationship. Consider this as laying the groundwork.**

****I don't actually have anything planned besides this fic. So maybe you'll see me elsewhere?** **


End file.
